


Universal Anomalies

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Birds of a Feather, First Meetings, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Rooftops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Donna Troy meets Jason Peter Todd.





	Universal Anomalies

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the Rebirth continuity, by the way. I'm honestly unsure if Donna and Jason have met yet, but for now, I'm tossing canon into the trashcan and doing what I want.

Donna Troy has had stranger experiences on rooftops. Even as the Brooklyn streets produce a hum from below, she can’t keep her eyes off the man behind a dark jacket and a red domino mask.

The night is gentle to them. The dark sky provides a simplistic backdrop for a conversation between two universal anomalies. 

Her grip on her sword is firm and tight, as always. But Donna finds that the longer she stares at the man underneath the helmet, her grip starts to loosen. 

“He told me about you,” Donna says in the place for a proper greeting. She looks him up and down, taking in everything from his dark, messy locks, or his faint, faded scars. 

Jason Peter Todd looks more confused as opposed to anything else. “Who did?” 

“Nightwing,” Donna tells him, and even behind his domino mask, she can see a strange shift in his eyes. 

She makes a silent guess to herself that Jason had expected her to say something else. In a way, she had startled him with her words and her words only.

Donna takes in a breath and continues to say, “I didn’t expect you to be so-”

“Handsome?”

“Tall.”

The baby blues behind the domino mask make her think that she’s talking to Grayson. But the fact that she has to look upwards a little to meet him reminds her that she’s talking to someone else. 

“What else has Nightwing said about me?” Jason inquires curiously.  

He’s surprisingly submissive in front of Donna – his guns are in their holsters and his hands are in the pockets of his jacket. He doesn’t want to fight for now, choosing instead to stand and talk. 

“Nothing you don’t already know,” Donna explains. Her sword is lowered, the tip pointing to the ground.

Jason raises an eyebrow, “Really? I thought you besties told each other everything.” 

“It’s complicated,” Donna says, shaking her head. “Hard to explain.” 

For a reason she can’t pinpoint, Jason lets out a chuckle, rolling his eyes. 

“Really? That’s funny. Y’know, Nightwing says the same thing about you.” 

For a beat, Donna is confused, “That I’m hard to explain?” 

Jason nods his head, “Basically.” 

“I won’t deny that he has a point in saying that,” Donna admits, her eyes shifting downwards just slightly. 

“Yeah. I didn’t think you would, Donna Troy.” 

The way he says her name hits her strangely. The firmness in his tone, the way he enunciates the consonants, makes it feel as if he’s trying to put distance between him and her, for whatever reason. His abrasiveness is starting to show, Donna can see it for sure. 

But at the same time, he stands with his defences down. His hands are nowhere near his (visible) weapons. His body tells her that he doesn’t want to fight, but his tone implies something different.

So Donna Troy stands there, on a rooftop in Brooklyn, wanting to know more about the enigmatic being that is Jason Peter Todd. 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I purposely made no mention of Roy for reasons. Just want to make that clear.


End file.
